Project through Generations
by lovebaby
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke and Naruto are secretly dating. What happened when their parents, who happened to be former friends crossed paths and an old grudge threatened to change their relationship?


**Name: **Project through Generations

**Serie: **Naruto

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto are secretly dating. What happened when their parents, who happened to be former friends crossed paths and an old grudge threatened to change their relationship?

-

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, yaoi, boyxboy. Sheesh, you should know what it means by now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here, writing this now would I?

* * *

**Prologue**

_The gray hair boy stared at his best friend in disbelief as the other boy went on thrashing his locker in a rage which he had never witnessed before. The little boy with the bushy brown pony tail ended his anger with a strong kick at his friend's locker._

_"What did you do that for?" The bushy hair boy rushed over to his friend's side when he was sure that it was safe to. He pulled down the mask covering one of his eyes to show the other boy the shocked expression on his face._

_"Don't pretend like you don't know, Hatake!"_

_"Kakashi flinched at his last name being used in such a manner. He moved from being afraid of being wildly curious. "Don't know what?"_

_"Oh, real mature!" The brown hair kid rebuked in return, not moved by Kakashi's expression, which he guessed was just an act. He threw a stack of papers with words scribbling all about down to the cold cement and looked up at the person in front of him, who he presumed was the cause of his rage. "I didn't know you are that kind of person you jackass!"_

_  
"Iruka, what are you talking about?"_

_"Shut the hell up! You know what? We are not friends anymore!"_

_Kakashi watched his friend gave his locker a last kick before running away down the empty hallways. He grew from confused to angry, which was probably because Iruka's previous rage rubbing off on him._

_"Oh yea? Who needs you? Go beat up someone else's locker!"_

_After those words, everything changed. Rumors of their fight spred quickly throughout school so fast that they couldn't take back their hatred even if they tried to. That left a scar on one of the strongest bond in these halls. How it happened, Kakashi really didn't know, but he never bothered to find out. As if to add more to the horrible situation at that time, Iruka moved severals weeks later. They never heard from each other again. _

_...So the long years followed..._

_...Afterward, everyone who once knew this story left these halls..._

_...Years and years after..._

_...A new generation came upon these halls..._

_...Tis when the old flame revived..._

oOo

"Eat your breakfast..." The masked man stated, pointing his spatula at the plate of eggs in front of the boy sitting across from him.

"Can't I just drink my milk and go? I'm going to be late..."

"For what? School doesn't start 'til 8 o'clock."

The young boy looked over to the clock placing conveniently nearby. It reads 6:30 a.m. He groanned mentally as his realization that there were only two hours and thirty minutes left before school started. No time to dawdle around, he stood up quickly from his seat and pulled off his backpack.

"I have to see Naruto."

"Your boyfriend, huh? When do I get to meet the lucky boy?"

Instead of answering, the black hair boy rushed out the door, leaving his masked relative to mumble on about teenagers and romance.

oOo

"I'm going to school now!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he dashed out of the bathroom with a wet face. His hair was still messy after only three strokes of his brush and stuff was falling out of his opened backpack. As he paced to the entrance, a brown hair man appeared, blocking his path.

"Where are you going looking like that?" He pointed at the blonde's unzipped jacket and the orange pair of pants sagging, threatening to end up around Naruto's ankles eventually. Iruka shook his head at the sight of Naruto's shirt ridding up, showing half of his belly button.

"What?" Naruto looked down to himself where Iruka was looking at before he shook his head to start complaining. "Sasuke likes my shirt this way. He said it makes me look... kinky..."

"Your boyfriend said that?" Iruka exclaimed with an astonished face, a bit freaked out by how teenagers were growing up way too fast.

"Yup, can I go now? I promised to meet him at school..."

Iruka let him go after instructed him to pull down his shirt and pull up his pants. He felt a bit hurt now that Naruto was growing up and all his precious child could care about was social life and romance. He missed the days when Naruto was young and all he knew was depending on his father. He shook his head one more time and heaved a loud sigh to himself.

"Naruto, why do you have to grow up so fast?"

* * *

**A/N: **Prologue finished! For people who are thinking "WTF? Did Kakashi and Iruka get married? Naruto and Sasuke are their kids?", the answer is no. Be patient if you are currently curious or confused. More explainations to come on later chapters.

NOW REVIEW!


End file.
